This invention relates to hose coupling and more specifically to a coupler for large bore flexible hose that eliminates damaging of the hose and/or coupler when the hose is pulled.
In irrigation systems wherein long lengths of large bore hose are used it is the common practice to pull the hose by means of radially extending "ears" on a coupling member to allow for ease in handling when coupling two long lengths together and also when moving the hose lengths from one location to another. This pulling operation results in high tensile forces being imparted to the hose structure and when these forces exceed the ultimate strength of the hose it is damaged and ruptures when subjected to fluid pressure.
The disadvantages and shortcomings of the hose pulling practice are overcome by this invention wherein an external coupling member is adapted with a pair of ears which when subjected to forces exceeding a predetermined threshold for the particular hose, will disengage the pull chain and thus save the hose from damage. The ears are adapted to rotate from a pull engaging position to a disengaging position by reason of pivot pins and are held in their engaging position by means of shear pins or the like that will hold the engaging position until the predetermined threshold for the hose is reached whereupon the pins will shear.